


[ART] Folie a deux

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Post -Episode Like Father 1x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: A madness shared by two. Has Malcolm ever told anyone besides Gabrielle *directly* that he sees his younger self?Will Ainsley confide in her brother? Will this incident bring them closer or drive them apart?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[ART] Folie a deux

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing.


End file.
